Into the Fort
by CaptainBellarkeSwan
Summary: Emma comes home from work every day in anticipation of what baby Liam and Killian had done to their home. Today was very unusual. [Fluffy-fluff fluff]


**A little cuddly domestic fluff to get the writing juices flowing :)**

* * *

It had been around three weeks after the last attack in Storybrooke - something quite rare in the small town.

Emma wasn't going to deny that she was always on the look out for incoming attacks from who knows what. Everything went back to normal, meaning she was back at the station with David while Regina and Mary Margaret ran the mayor's office.

And Killian, well, sometimes he went to the docks to tend to the ships anchored. Sometimes he stayed at home such as today.

She pulled her Bug on the driveway, stretching out her legs as she stood up. Her eyes fell on the white house they now call home. It held painful memories but they decided to fill it with new colorful ones instead. And Emma couldn't care less anymore even if the memories were never forgotten because she already had so much more than what she had asked for.

Just the thought of it painted a smile on her lips. Somehow, happiness filling her heart with each step she made towards her front door.

What surprise was she going to see this time?

Last time, it had been a running Liam chased by the blue-eyed scary blanky monster. One time, she saw the edge of Liam's pants as he rushed into the house, giggling in laughter. She heard Killian loudly whispering Liam that they had to stay quiet. It turned out they had prepared dinner together.

There was also that time when she went home with two boys with innocent looks on their faces, trying to hide the colorful doodles on the wall. And that other time when they obviously failed at trying to cover up the mess they made in the kitchen with the oven lined with burnt food.

But every time, good or bad, it had still left a big smile on her face and a heart swelling with joy and contentment.

She opened the door and braced herself for anything coming her way.

Imagine her surprise when she was met with silence.

She cautiously continued further into the house, expecting noise or anything that told her of the duo.

"Liam?"

Silence.

"Killian?"

Nothing.

Her first reaction was to panic. Did something happen? Were they fine? What if something happened to them?

No.

She had to calm down. Maybe she was just overreacting. Maybe they were upstairs.

You couldn't blame her though for worrying. She walked and turned into the living room. A sigh left her lips as her heart melted at the sight in front of her. She also had to roll her eyes because of course they had to build a pillow fort.

Blankets were draped over the couches. Underneath, pillows were scattered everywhere. The feet of her husband was poking out under the drapes. She had to stop the urge to reach out tickle his foot.

Removing her jacket and boots, she dived into the fort. Once she was settled beside her husband, tears stung her eyes as her lips stretched into a wider smile, her heart aching with joy. Killian was sleeping on his back with his good hand steadying baby Liam who was on his stomach.

She watched as the soft snores from Killian's lips blew across the ends of Liam's black hair. Their faces looked so peaceful as they slept without any hint of fear or worry.

And all the tiredness she felt all went away because, god, they were so perfect. She couldn't possibly ask for more.

She continued to watch them, their soft snores slowly lulling her to sleep. She didn't know how long she watched them until Killian stirred. His eyes slowly fluttered open and turned his head to look at her with sleep still in his bright blue eyes.

She looked back at him softly, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Hey." she whispered.

His eyes twinkled. "Hey." he replied in a low voice.

She pushed herself off the floor and pressed a soft kiss on Liam's head, running her hand through his thick hair. He babbled in his sleep as he snuggled closer to his father's warmth. Love and pride filled her heart at the perfect bundle of joy that is their son.

She then flicked her eyes to her husband who was studying her intently. She sealed his lips with hers, tasting him on her tongue. Her thumb traced circles on his stubble-covered cheek as she tilted her head to deepen their kiss. He replied with a slow roll of his tongue on her bottom lip, igniting a small flame inside her reminding her of his love.

They pulled away seconds later, their cheeks flushed. She peered at him and he gave her one of his eyebrow raises, a smile on his face. A giggle left her lips as she pressed her face to his shoulder.

"How was work, love?"

Yep, she was home.

* * *

 **I've been thinking of writing a series of baby Liam fics. I already have a couple of ideas. So if you adore baby Liam, look out for those. :D**

 **Tell me what you think?**


End file.
